


Peter Has The Avengers’ Approval

by nhasablog



Series: Peter Parker Is Bisexual [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tickling, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Peter turned to him. “If they start telling you something embarrassing about me, cover your ears.”He raised an eyebrow. “Just how much blackmail material do these guys have on you?”“Enough. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a mess.”Tony snorted. “Understatement of the century.”(Or, Peter’s boyfriend gets to meet the rest of the Avengers, but the evening doesn’t really turn out like they want it to.)





	Peter Has The Avengers’ Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested the Avengers meeting Peter's boyfriend, and I decided to set up some preparations for the next part while I was at it! Enjoy!

Despite how calm Peter had been when Tony and Rhodey had met his boyfriend, it was the complete opposite when the rest of the Avengers got to sit down and have dinner with him. Although it was kind of amusing to watch Peter fumble over his words, Tony couldn’t blame him for being stressed. It was harder making sure no one said anything stupid or embarrassing if you had to keep track of about ten individuals.

Tony watched him practically interlace himself with his guy, participating in every conversation he had rather than keep up his own. He was doing a rather good job of pretending he wasn’t freaking out, but Tony knew his signs well enough. The kid was regretting this dinner two minutes in.

“Why did you let me agree to this?” he hissed when Tony asked him to help grab something from a cupboard purely to give him a breather.

His boyfriend, whom Peter had dragged with them because he wasn’t stupid enough to leave him there without him, let out a laugh. “Don’t be so dramatic. It’s going well.”

Peter turned to him. “If they start telling you something embarrassing about me, cover your ears.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Just how much blackmail material do these guys have on you?”

“Enough. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a mess.”

Tony snorted. “Understatement of the century.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“At least we all pretend as if we didn’t see a thing most of the time.”

“Yeah, until it’s time to take advantage of it.”

The boyfriend grinned. “Hey, Mr Stark, maybe you could share one of these embarrassing stories now that we’re alone?”

If Tony didn’t approve of him before, he did now. “You know what? That’s an amazing idea.”

“Oh, no, you don’t.” Peter reached for his partner, hands grabbing the sides of his head to cover his ears, making him laugh. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

The guy squeezed Peter’s sides and made him recoil with a yelp. “Oh, stop. I’ve seen you do embarrassing things with my own two eyes. A few stories won’t hurt.”

“I’ll tickle you,” Peter threatened, which was hilarious enough to make Tony burst into laughter. “You too, Mr Stark!”

“You? Tickle us? Give me a break, kid.”

“Mr Rhodey showed me your sweet spots. And I’m stronger than you.” Peter sounded oddly proud, back straight as if it would help.

“Maybe so, but there’s two people here who know your sweet spots too, kiddo.”

To emphasize his point, Tony went to poke Peter’s ribs just as the BF went to prod at his shoulder blades. Watching Spider-Man all but fly away with a yelp was hilarious.

“Oh, look, more blackmail material.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Peter started, grabbing the guy’s wrist. “but let’s go back to the others.”

Tony stayed out of it, for the most part. Leaning back in his chair to watch everyone try to talk to the guy like somewhat protective parents pretending they weren’t protective at all. It was a bit of a trainwreck, but he couldn’t have asked for better dinner entertainment.

Clint, for some reason, pretended to care about the guy’s education. Tony was certain he was taking on a role he was nowhere equipped for if you knew him, but at least watching him try to be serious was hilarious.

“So you’re into science as well?” he was saying, nodding his head in a way that had to be staged. “Why is everyone into science around here? What’s wrong with, like, english literature?”

“Leave him alone,” Natasha said, her tone sugar sweet. Tony couldn’t blame Peter for the suspicious look he shot her.

Clint pointed at her. “You secretly a scientist too?”

“Just an admirer of following one’s passion. What classes are you planning on taking?” she asked the guy, and Tony remembered that he was leaving for college the next year seemingly at the same time Peter did, if his brief crestfallen expression was any indication. Oh dear, they’d need to talk about that.

Tony tuned the guy out - no offence - and watched Peter more properly for a moment. He seemed to not be listening properly either, eyes stuck on a semi empty plate that couldn’t be that interesting. Tony wished the guy would see it and squeeze his hand or something.

“You’re into art, too?” That was Steve, perked up by the mention of drawing in the same way Bruce had done at the mention of science and Thor had done at, well, everything. Seriously, was this dude out to please them all? Because it was working.

“Oh, yeah, totally!” he said, excited and still unaware of Peter’s sullen mood. “I’m not good exactly-”

Tony waited for Peter to protest. To say that he was just being modest and that he was really the Picasso of their time. But Peter didn’t say a thing, and the guy finally noticed. Turning his head in surprise, eyebrows knitted together.

Tony watched them have a silent conversation without saying a single word. He had to envy that. The only person he seemed to be able to do that with was Rhodey.

The dinner took a different turn after that. No one said anything, of course, but they could all sense that something was up with Peter and, in a way, with the BF. They could all sense something went a little wrong, at one point.

They all gave Peter their blessing afterward, and Tony could tell he was pleased about it, but his smile lacked its usual brightness. It brought Tony more pain than he could explain.

“You wanna talk?” he mumbled as Peter was getting ready to leave, but Peter shook his head.

“I should talk to him first.”

“Good idea.”

So Peter left, and Tony had a feeling things would go downhill after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
